Behind the Isolation
by Puppydogs8000
Summary: What happens when his old love comes back and Hiei wants her back, but she doesn't want to go back? Now, what happens when her guardian angel falls in love with kurama? HieiOC(Main), KuramaOC(Secondary) YuuskeKeiko, Mild Kuwabara Bashing. Full Summary ins
1. Old Aquaintances

**Prologue**

**About 2 years ago**

What happens when the reason Hiei is so cold is because he promised himself to never fall in love again, because he had to leave an old love? What happens when his old love comes back and Hiei wants her back, but she doesn't want to go back? What happens when she is terrified of Youko? What happens when her guardian angel falls in love with Kurama? What happens, when Keiko and Yuuske break up? Find out here. HieiOC(Main), KuramaOC(Secondary) YuuskeKeiko, Mild Kuwabara Bashing.

Disclaimer: I don't see the point of putting this up… if I'm writing _FAN_fiction, then im OBVIOUSLY a fan, and not the owner of YYH… of course I wish I did.. but I don't… I DO own Sachiko, and all of the OC's hence the term OC.

You walked to Koenma's office, ready to quit your job as a Spirit Detective. When you got there, you saw that it was unusually empty. Koenma turned around in the chair and said, "Everyone is at the funeral, why aren't you there?"

"I will be going soon, I just need to tell you something. I'm quitting, I don't think I can go on, with new partners, when I know that my past partners and friends, and future partners, will die because of me. _HE_ is still out there, looking for me. I'm quitting, and I'm going to start looking for my cousin."

"What do you mean by, 'they all died because of you?'"

Flashback

_You were once again, captured by _HIM_ again. He had a chain tied around your neck, and was dragging you by it, like a leash. Like usual. "Be my mate, or I'll kill your partners." You gasped, as did the 2 others, working with you, well actually they were on a mission to find you, they were your partners as Spirit Detectives. "NO! SHE WOULD NEVER! WE CAN TAKE YOU ON!" screamed Akane "Ok…" you softly whispered. "NO! YOU DON"T NEED TO WE CAN TAKE HIM ON!" screamed "No… no you can't, you don't know his true strength." You said. "That's a good girl." He bent down and kissed you with much lust. You pulled back in disgust. "You will pay for that with one of their lives!" He shot an ice dagger at Namiyo. "NOOO!" you screamed. "Now come with me, before you force me to kill the other too." You reluctantly followed him. You were on the bed, and he was ripping your shirt off, when an ugly demon came in. "We killed her. What do you want to do with the body?"_

"_YOU KILLED HER!" you gasped. You jumped up, and while he was shocked ran away. You turned back and saw him, standing there smirking, not following you, when you knew he could easily beat you. He set up a telepathic connection in your mind. 'You can go for now… I will be back though.' A shiver went up your spine, not the good kind either. _

End Flashback

You explained it al to Koenma, and he reluctantly, let you go. "My newest team of detectives are coming right now, wouldn't you at least like to meet them?"

"No… I just want to go." You ran out of the doors. You saw a blur of black pass you. 'Was that? Wait… no… that's impossible.'

**Chapter 1: Seeing old…_acquaintances_**

Hiei POV

After the 4 saint beasts, and dark tournament, and all of that stuff… but, I kind of took out Sensui thing, and the Mukuro thing, and all that stuff… so here, there are just regular spirit detectives, doing random cases…

" " talking, thinking, telepathic message

You were pissed off. Koenma that idiot, makes us come to babysit self-obsessed idiot 1, and self-obsessed idiot 2. You're going to like this mission my ass!

"Baby Breath sends me on a mission, with 2 criminals and an idiot, to find some weird girl, and take her to him, and he DOESNT EVEN TELL US WHAT SHES LOOKS LIKE OR WHAT SHE DID!" screamed Urameshi.

You were walking through a forest, you saw something fiery up ahead. You ran quickly2 Then ducked down into a bush to watch this girl.

'Could it be her?' You felt the others crouch down behind you, and you watched this girl whose back was to you, train with spirit dummies. You watched her shoulder-blade length bright red hair sway in the wind. She had orangey tips that made her hair look just like fire. Then they disappeared.

"WHOA HOW DID THOSE THINGS JUST DISAPEAR!" screamed the baka. She turned around. 'It's her…' After you had left, you hadn't let down your wall of isolation. You all came out.

"Those were spirit dummies, they disappear when you're done with it. I'm guessing that the Gerber Baby sent you? 1 HA! THAT'S A NEW ONE!" laughed Yuuske.

"wait.. YUUSKE! I MISSED YOU SOOOOOOO MUCH!" she jumped on him and started hugging him. How dare that bastard hug her

"OH… REI! I MISSED YOU SO MUCH! Why are you back in Tokyo?"

"Long story.Wait…Yuuske…YOU'RE THE new spirit detective?"

She saw Kuwabara and said, "Kuwabaka is a detective too?"

She came up to you, and looked at you funny. "Do I know you?" she paused, she was going to continue, but the detective interrupted.

"Look, Rei, you need to come to the toddlers office with us."

"NO! I WONT! I DON'T WANT ANYONE TO BE KILLED BECAUSE OF ME!" she screamed. And with that she ran away. Follow me and die, I'm not that pathetic girl I once was. They started to follow, and you said. "Don't bother."

**One month later, in Koenma's office, Hiei PoV**

"Okay, first of all, you have a new member joining. Remember the girl I told you to go after a month ago? She finally agreed to help." Then the door opened and you saw fire come in. Only the fire was floating in midair? It slowed down and you saw it was Rei. She was skidding to a stop, but it wasn't working. She eventually collapsed into Koenma. "Hehe, gomen, I can never stop."

"Ok, well this is Remika Obayashi." Then in a poof, a girl with midnight hair, and pink eyes, came out. "and that is Katsumi Ito, Remika's guardian angel."

"She looks like the opposite of Botan!" said Kuwabara.

"Weird how the Grim Reaper has PINK hair, and is all happy, but a guardian angel has MIDNIGHT BLUE hair." Said Yuuske.

"Yes, well they are sisters, they may look like opposites on the outside, they are very similar on the inside." Mentioned Remika. "By the way, most people call me Rei."

"Yea, and me, Kai." Said Katsumi. Kai started looking around the room, and Rei did too. Kai went up to Kurama, as Rei went up to you.

**Rei POV**

You saw Kai go up to Kurama, and then she had a weird look in her eye. Then she slapped him, hard. She then said venomously, "Go to hell Yoko."

Yoko? "Yoko?" you whispered. "no. No. NO. NO!" You ran up to him and kicked him where the sun doesn't shine, and he doubled over in pain. "But that would mean…." Then you said something you thought you would never say again."Hiei?" While everyone was looking at you 4 like this O.o You jumped on Hiei, hugging him hard. When you got off of him, you punched him in the face. And murderously said "Give me my memories back."

"If you remember me you should have them back." He said smugly.

"Just because I have 1 or 2 memories doesn't mean I have them all.'

He took off his bandana, and his Jagan started glowing.

One last message-Ill probably post after 4 reviews… read the messages on my other series… im too lazy to copy them again…


	2. Memory Lane

**Summary:** What happens when the reason Hiei is so cold is because he promised himself to never fall in love again, because he had to leave an old love? What happens when his old love comes back and Hiei wants her back, but she doesn't want to go back? What happens when she is terrified of Youko? What happens when her guardian angel falls in love with Kurama? What happens, when Keiko and Yuuske break up? Find out here. HieiOC(Main), KuramaOC(Secondary) YuuskeKeiko, Mild Kuwabara Bashing.

Heights and Ages: Kuwabara- 6'2-17, Yuuske-6'0-17, Kurama-6'1-19, Hiei-5'7-19, Remika-5'6-18, Katsumi-5'8-18.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own YYH, Obviously! …I DO own… Remika, and Katsumi… I'm sorry if someone else has already used these names… I found them on a site… um… http:japanese. ... I also own... The _HIM_, the mystery person.

**Chapter 2: Memory Lane**

The last thing you saw before you blacked out, was Hiei's Jagan eye glowing, and a single tear come out of Hiei's eyes, and turn into a black tear gem. Then you blacked out and fell to the floor, and Hiei falling next to you. You then saw a series of flashbacks, Hiei, seeing the same things.

_You saw yourself walking through tons of snow, holding the hand of your dad. You were on a mission for go find something. (a/n… if you haven't noticed there are two you's here. One is the past you and one is the present. So for the present im going to type U2… like the band… ok… nvm.. but yea.. ok?) _U2 looked to your right. You saw Hiei standing there, watching the scenes with you. "Hiei?" U2 asked.

"yea?" he answered.

"Are you really here with me? Or are you just another illusion?" you asked.

"I think I blacked out with you, so I'm really here."

"Oh." And with that you turned back to the scene in front of you, but not before Hiei snaked his left arm around you, and you snuggled closer.

_Up ahead, you saw a floating island._1 _You looked higher, and you saw a lot of people crowded around the edge of the island._2 _Most of them had light aqua hair, and have white cloaks on, but one person, one lady, was holding a bundle in her arms, there was a little baby, it was a boy, with black hair, obviously not one of his kind. He looked about three, _3_ like you! Then you saw the lady cry, and drop the boy. _

"_NO!" You screamed. And you pulled your dad through the snow to go see the kid. You saw the kid was kind of pale, and he looked cold. He had black hair, that defied gravity, with a white starburst. _

"_Da. Da. Daddy? Can we keep him?" you asked._

"_I don't know, we can take him home, but we will need to ask to keep him." He replied._

Then everything swirled. And there was a new flashback.

_Everything was in turmoil. Hiei, the one you cared about so much, was on a killing rampage. You knew that they weren't treating very well, and were using him as a slave. He was going through the whole camp killing everyone. You saw him enter your tent.4 _

"_Hiei-san? Please don't hurt them." You said. You were about 8 years old. _

"_Hn." And he unsheathed his katana ready to kill your dad. _

"_NO! Please?" _

"_Hn. Consider this me repaying you for saving me." _

Hiei2 leaned over and whispered sorry in your ear.

"It's fine… I didn't like any of them either. Thank you for not killing my parents, but they are gone now. They died, _HE_ killed them."

"Who?"

"Nobody you need to know yet." With that you continued watching the scene in front of you.

"_Can I come with you?" You asked._

"_Hn." He replied._

_You knew that he meant no, but you still followed. _

The Swirl came back and brought you to a new memory, the memory where Hiei left you. You knew what memory it was, and you let a tear escape.

_You were standing there, in the Hiei's arms…he leaned down and kissed you. "Look, I have to leave…it's for your own safety, I'm a demon." _

"_Of, course you are…I'm not stupid…I am one too. I don't care."_

"_Are you also aware that more than half of Makai, is trying to hunt me down?"_

"_No… but I don't care, Hiei, I love you."_

"_I-I-I have to go… "He ran off._

U2 looked to your right, and U2 saw Hiei, slowly disappearing. The swirls came back, only this time they didn't show U2 a new flashback, this time U2 felt someone shaking U2. U2 woke up.

(a/n Here the U2 will stop, but im considering stopping here, but it seems too short…hmm…)

You looked up and saw Katsumi shaking you. "Owwww…." You whined.

"OH! IM SOO GLAD YOUR AWAKE!" she squealed.

"Yea, she's definatley Botan's sister." You heard Yuuske mutter.

"HEY!" Apparently Kai heard too. She took out a giant metal spork and smacked him on the head. While everyone was cracking up, you noticed that Hiei was there. You looked around the room, and saw him on the windowsill, deep in thought. You got out of the bed and walked over. "Hiei?" you whispered.

"I need to talk to you." He murmured.

So I OBVIOUSLY aren't waiting for 3 reviews… but here it is.

I know that in the last one I wrote that botan had pink hair and light blue eyes or something.. sorry about that, I wasn't paying attention, I am fully aware of the fact that she has light blue hair… im not an idiot.. but I just noticed what I wrote… so sorry about that.. whoops! Yea.. as you can see I don't usually check my work… osrry!

1 Here you should think about Yu-Gi-Oh… that dark floating castle thing… that's what I think it should be.. only not so dark and eary…

2 I think they said that they like dropped him off a cliff and ino a water or something.. but changing it so it fits my story.

3 I know that they said they dropped him when he was like really young, but most kids cant talk before 3, so yea, thatsy hes so old when hes kicked out.

4 I did tent… because didn't they say that he was found by like this pack or meanies,a nd he later killed them or something.. yea I don't remember so hehe.


	3. Stopping

I will no longer be posting/uploading on you can probably already tell that I haven't in a long time, I know you probably don't care(I know that I'm not very good… Too bad! Hmph!) But if you actually want to keep reading, I am still posting on quizilla at….  I actually like quizilla more, which is weird because a lot of people like and hpff more, cuz their scared people will steal their stuff…


End file.
